The Greatest Love Story of the 70's
by over-dramatic-05
Summary: Marcia Brady needs a date for the prom... and who is the closest thing to Davy Jones? A BradyPartridge fanfic.


Disclaimer: I own no one! A/N: I wrote this is 7th grade for an assignment, that's why there are a few random words in there... hope you enjoy it! If I get enough feedback I'll put the sequel up! And the " " means I'm changing settings.  
  
"But Mom!" Marcia cried, "I have to go to the Prom! I promised the girls that I'd get Davy Jones! My life is over!"  
"Now Marcia," her mother cooed, "How about that nice Partridge boy from up the street?"  
"That is perfect! Thank you mom!"  
  
Keith was playing basketball when his brother, Danny, called him in. He wiped the perspiration off his tanned forehead and swept his hand through his dark brown hair. "It's a girl," Danny cried as he darted from Keith's flying fist.  
"Hello" Keith said into the receiver  
"Keith? This is Marcia from down the street. I was wondering, if you aren't busy..."  
"Marcia are you, I mean, do you have a date for the prom?"  
"I used to, but Davy Jones couldn't make it."  
"So would you go with me? My family and I are singing, but I will have tons of time to dance."  
"yes Keith, I will go with you! You and Davy Jones have a lot in common!"  
"Well I'll see you then, bye!"  
  
This is so groovy in a far out way! Thought Marcia, trying to regain her balance. Just then, her younger sister, Jan, walked in with a brown paper sack. She sat down at the vanity and began to rub lemon on her face. "Jan, what are you doing?" Marcia asked eventually.  
"well Marcia, if you must know, I am in pursuit of a greater complexion."  
  
"Keith, you're wearing your red velvet jumpsuit to the prom?" his sister Laurie asked ceaselessly, but before he could answer the doorbell rang. Chris and Tracy ran to answer it. At their door stood Bobby and Cindy Brady holding a dog leash. "Tiger is missing! Is he here" they asked. Danny ran to the backyard and sure enough there stood two dogs.  
  
"I'm ready!" Marcia cried as the walked down the stairs to her parents. It was 6:30 and Keith wasn't there yet! At that moment, the doorbell rang. Mr. Brady answered.  
"Hello Keith" he said.  
"Hello Mr. Brady"  
Marcia cleared her throat. I'm just going to have to adapt to his suit. She thought. They climbed into the multi-colored bus and drove off to the school.  
At the dance, the school band played. Keith was to sing one song. The frenzied teens scattered about. The continuous chatter of their peers made talking impossible. They danced to the merengue and Beatles music. The punch looked inviting, but rumour had it some boys had put alcohol in it. Hippies. Thought Marcia.  
As the many crowds merged into one for the announcing of the royal court, Marcia and Keith along with the other nominees went backstage. The nominees were composed of many different kinds of people. When they announced that the king was Doug Simpson and the queen was Marcia Brady, Keith became furious.  
As they danced the King and Queen dance, Keith sourly sang, "I think I love you" the others will have to cope, Keith thought. The dance was soon over as was the prom. Keith and Marcia walked over to the bus. "I had a lovely night Keith, thank you"  
Just then, Keith pulled Marcia close and kissed her on the lips. He embraced her (then he had to let her go so that he could play is guitar) and told her or um sang her:  
  
"Last night I turned off the lights laid down and thought about you  
  
and thought about the way that it could be.  
2 O'Clock wondering what I'm doing here alone without you;  
so I close my eyes and dream you here to me.  
I woke up in love this morning  
I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind.  
I woke up in love this morning  
I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind."  
He stopped singing and said, "Marcia, I love you."  
She replied, "Oh Keith! I love you too!" Then he drove her home so that she wouldn't miss her curfew and so he wouldn't miss his too.  
The End? 


End file.
